Misterios
by SkalerH
Summary: Skaler es una chica solitaria pero la acompañan siempre sus dos mejores amigos Aiden y Jade, ella sabia y conocía muy bien a los creepypastas a pesar de sus 18 años pero nunca creyó en ellas...cambiara de opinión?
1. Chapter 1

Soy Skaler, una chica normal de 18 años que ya se había independizado de sus padres y vivía sola, en una casa no muy grande en una zona boscosa y hacia mucho frio, pero nunca nevaba. No tenía muchos amigos, más que 2 eran Jade y Aiden, eran casi como mis hermanos (como hubiera deseado eso) éramos unidos y no vivíamos tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca, Jade casi siempre me decía que si no me daba miedo vivir en el bosque, yo siempre le decía que no, al contrario, me encantaba, era de lo mejor y aparte, el paisaje me dejaba imaginar cosas y pensar más profundamente mis problemas (en caso que los tuviera).

Era Noviembre, hacía mucho frio, así que llevaba una chamarra negra y mis botas del mismo color junto con mi pantalones de mezclilla (aun me moría de frio) iba de regreso a mi casa había pasado toda la tarde con Jade en su casa y ya eran como las 9:00 P.M y tenía que regresar a casa, antes de que se hiciera más noche de lo que ya era. De repente, comencé a sentir esa desagradable sensación de que alguien te está siguiendo y vigilando, eso hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera completa, volteé a todos lados, pero no vi a nadie estaba demasiado obscuro y no traía nada con lo que me pudiera iluminar la vista entonces mejor empecé a correr a mi casa, en verdad me dio miedo, mientras corría, la cabeza me dolía y tenía nauseas, no entendía por qué. Por fin llegue a mi casa y cerré la puerta rápidamente con llave y corrí a mi habitación, me bañe y me puse mi pijama, me senté en mi cama y llame a Aiden

(Llamada por teléfono)

Aiden: (bostezando) hola ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué llamas tan noche?

Skaler: es que…. Nada mejor olvídalo (confusa

Aiden: sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea

En eso se escuchó un ruido en el piso de debajo de mi casa, pareció que algo se había caído o hubieran golpeado algo, Aiden lo escuchó.

Aiden: ¿Qué fue eso?

Skaler: No lo sé, i re a ver espera un momento

Aiden: ¡no cuelgues!

Skaler: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¿y si hay alguien adentro?

Skaler: no me asustes, no creo ahorita te vuelvo a hablar no te preocupes

Aiden: okay...

(Fin de la llamada)

Termine de hablar con él y fui a la planta baja, la verdad si me había dado miedo, pero pensaba que ni modo que sea un fantasma o alguna creepypasta (de las que leí alguna vez y jamás creí) pero todas mis dudas de que eran ciertas o no se despejaron aquella noche…


	2. Chapter 2

En el piso de abajo, todas las paredes estaban tenían un dibujo exactamente igual a todos los demás, era un circulo color negro con una cruz por encima y parecía que lo habían hecho con pintura negra, pero no lo era, era como una especie de algo semi-líquido y era algo viscoso, parecía que los símbolos los pintaron con la mano y muy, pero muy rápido, estaba muy asustada, como en un estado de shock o algo así, era el símbolo de… Slenderman. Me puse a limpiar las paredes sin antes no tomar algunas fotos, para tener pruebas de que fue real y no estaba loca ni algo así, después de que termine le llame a Aiden

(Por llamada)

Aiden: (preocupado) gracias al cielo que hablas, ya son como las 10:00 P.M

Skaler: ¿enserio tanto tiempo paso ya?

Aiden: si, así es, dime que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué no me hablaste rápido?

Skaler: No me vas a creer

Aiden: dime no importa lo que sea

Skaler: es que, ¿recuerdas a Slenderman?

Aiden: si claro, como olvidarlo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

Skaler: él estuvo en mi casa hace unas horas Aiden.

Aiden: sabes que él no es real ¿verdad?

Skaler: ¡ves te dije que no me creerías!

Aiden: es que, es algo ilógico Skaler y tú lo sabes

Skaler: lo sé, puede sonar una estupidez, pero fue ¡real!

Aiden: ¿lo viste?

Skaler: (largo silencio) no… ¡pero tengo pruebas!

Aiden: ¿Qué clase de "pruebas" tienes?

Skaler: tengo fotografías

Aiden: ¿De el?

Skaler: no, pero tengo de lo que hizo en mi casa y ahora mismo te las envió, revisa tu laptop

Le envié las fotos a Aiden en ese mismo momento, para que así me pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Y le había dejado de hablar por el celular entonces no supe lo que me quería decir después de ver las fotos y después solo me mandó un mensaje que decía "mañana iré a tu casa temprano"

Me fui a dormir, tenía miedo así que rogaba porque me quedara profundamente dormida muy rápido, asi fue pero la verdad creo que fue algo que nunca debí hacer, lo único que tuve fueron pesadillas, lo que veía era obscuridad, yo estaba corriendo por el bosque mientras que detrás de mí venia "el" amenazantemente, hasta que llegue a un lugar donde estaba una chica muerta tirada en el suelo, mientras que un sujeto con capucha blanca y cabello negro aun la estaba apuñalando violentamente después de que ya estaba muerta en eso no medio tiempo de salir corriendo y algo negro, parecía un tentáculo me entro justo por la espalda hasta atravesarme completamente por mi estómago, en ese momento me desperté, mi respiración estaba muy escasa, sentía que me ahogaba, y en eso, vi una figura alta, con traje negro y sin cara justo frente a mi, era "el".


	3. Chapter 3

El solo se quedaba en frente de mi, sentia que no podia respirar, estaba inmovil al igual que el, tal vez estaba manipulando mi mente o algo asi, pasaron como 3 min. Pero para mi fueron como 3 horas despues desapareció, se esfumo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahi, pero por milagro, no se como, habia logrado tomarle una fotografia y la tenia en mi celular, suficiente evidencia como para que Aiden y Jade me creyeran y no dijeran que estuviera loca.

Narrador Aiden

eran como las 10 de la mañana y me dirijia a la casa de Skaler, aun preocupado por lo de anoche, pero yo creo que todo tiene una explicación logica, ya estaba afuera de su casa y toque la puerta, despues de un momento no salio entonces volvi a tocar pero conseguí el mismo resultado, entonces le llame a su celular y escuche que sonaba en el piso de arriba pero nadie contesto, comenze a preocuparme, no sabia que hacer haci que escale hasta la ventana de arriba, donde estaba su cuarto, no se me hizo yan dificil, ya que habia un arbol cerca y fue rapido, pero cuando entre, las paredes estaban llenas del simbolo de slenderman pero no estaba ella, entonces fue cuando me asuste mas, asi que mejor le llame a Jade

(Llamada por telefono)

AidenJa-jade, donde estas?

Jade:en mi casa, ¿que sucede Aiden?

Aiden:Skaler esta perdida, y han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, relacionadas con Slenderman

Jade:pero el es ficticio, no es real

Aiden:eso creia yo tambien Jade pero no es asi

(Fin de llamada)

Jade dijo que vendria a ayudarme a buscar a nuestra amiga espero que la encontremos...


	4. Chapter 4

Fuimos al bosque a buscar a Skaler, algo nos decia que podia estar allá, estaba nublado parecia que iba a llover pero lo que importaba ahora era buscar a nuestra , enel camino le conte todo lo sucedido a Jade.

Jade: ¿es cierto todo lo que me dices?.

Aiden: yo tampoco lo creía, mira las fotos.

Le enseñé las fotografias que me habia enviado skaler a mi celular.

Jade: Entonces Slenderman es real, y yo todos estos años sin creer en el.

Aiden: Pues yo tampoco creia pero ahora si, y me preocupa mucho que algo pueda suceder con alguno de nosotros, ya que no solo Skaler esta en esto, si no tu y yo tambien.

Jade: eso me aterra, no digas eso.

Aiden: Esa es la realidad Jade la cruel reali-

Dejé la fease a medias ya que llegamos a una parte del bosque donde los arboles eran aun mas grandes y frondosos de donde veníamos y esto hacia que no se mirara tanta luz del día, y escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de esa parte del bosque.

¿?: ¡Ayuda!.(llorando).

Jade: ¿que fue eso?.

Aiden: (hacia el bosque) ¡Skaler!.

¿?: ¡Aiden ayúdame!.

Jade: ¡Skaler esta alla Aiden!

Aiden: Vamos por ella

Jade:¡Vamos por ti Skaler!

Corrimos hacia donde creimos que se escuchó su grito, aún se escuchaba que lloraba entonces nos dirijimos al lugar de donde provenian los ruidos, ibamos corriendo, no sabiamos que estaba pasando.

Narrador Skaler

No se como fué que "él" me había llevado hasta aquel lugar que no conocía, o tal vez no recordaba, solo recordaba lo del sueño y que el aparecio justo en frente de mi y derrepente ya estaba en aquel lugar, el me tiró al suelo y comenzo a golpearme, trataba de defenderme pero era en vano, de vez en cuando escuchaba susurros en mi cabeza mientras el me seguia golpeando no sabia que hacer, mi vista se nublaba y me empezaba a sentie mareada, pensé que iba a morir en ese momento, pero escuché la voz de Aiden a lo lejos entonces le respondí pero fue peor ya que Slender me pateó el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, eso me preocupo y supe que no era bueno, escuchaba cada vez mas cerca los pasos de Aiden y parecía que no venia solo ya que tambien escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga Jade.

Estaba en el suelo, mientras que "Él" se alejaba y desaparecía entre los arboles y la obscuridad hasta que por fin Aiden y jade me encontraron.

Jade: ¡Skaler ho dios ¿ese maldito te hizo esto verdad?!.

Aiden: Gracias al cielo te encontramos, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

Me hablaban mientras me abrazaban en el suelo, pero yo ya no entendía nada de lo que decian, estaba demasiado mal para poder saber que decian y responderles algo, Creo que Jade me dijo que todo estaria bien despues de eso Aiden me abrazó y ya no supe que mas pasó, solo vi obscuridad.

Desperté en una habitación de hospital, estaba en una cama, tenia una intravenosa con suero en mi mano, mi brazo izquierdo vendado, creo que tenia marcas en mi estómago y en mis piernas ya que me dolían horrible y creo que también en mi cara, aunque senti una marca muy rara en ella era una cicatriz, comenze a sentirla con mi mano y empezaba desde la comisura de mis labios del lado derecho hacia mis mejillas, era por los dos lados pero no muy larga, para la forma que se sentia ya que no podia verme creo que era como la mitad de... ¿una sonrisa?. Aiden estaba en mi habitación sentado en un sofa que estaba en la esquina, estaba dormido pero despues despertó

Aiden: Hola ¿Como te sientes? Hace bastante que no despertabas.

Skaler: estoy bien gracias, pero espera ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?

Aiden: 3 meses para ser exactos, en este momento tsngo que ir corriendo por la enfermera ahora vuelvo.

Skaler:oye espe-

No pude hablar con el ya que salio corriendo por un doctor, que rayos ¡¿Cómo que 3 meses aquí?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que quede en coma?! Entonces me fue mal con Slenderman. Habia algo que no entendía ¿Cuando sucedio lo de la "sonrisa"?

Narrador ¿?

Tal vez lo que hize no estuvo bien, pero lk que hizo su padre alguien lo tenia que pagar, y lo que estaba haciendo, me hacia sentir mucho mejor y satisfacer mis deseos de venganza.

Estaba en el bosque habian pasado 3 meses, me las había arreglado para que la pequeña Inútil no pudiera salir del coma en el que estaba, manipulando su mente dandole medicamentos mientras los doctores no vieran etc.Y llego el

¿?: Que haces Slendy?

Slender: tengo nombre Jeff y lo sabes

Jeff: no te enojes, solo estoy jugando oye, siento que lo que eatas haciendo con aquella chica no es justo

Slender: Por que lo dices

Jeff:Ella no tuvo la culpa


	5. Chapter 5

Los doctoes dijeron que tenia que quedarme una noche mas para asegurse de que estuviera lista para irme a casa, entonces Jade y Aiden se quedarían con migo esa noche.

Eran como las 10:00 P.M Aiden estaba dormido en un pequeño sofa y Jade estaba en el sillón que estaba un poco mas grande y yo, supuestamente deberia de estar dormida, pero no, solo estaba viendo hacia la ventana viendo las estrellas y la luna, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado y pues tambien no queria dormir, ya que me daba miedo tener mas pesadillas pero no pude evitarlo y me quede dormida, no soñaba con nada, solo obscuridad, hasta que derrepente alguien me despertó de golpe tapandome la boca, abrí los ojos y trate de gritar pero no pude.

¿?: shhhhhh...No grites, solo quiero hablar con tigo, respecto a todo lo que ha pasado.

No podia creer quien estaba ahí, era...Jeff the killer, estaba incado arriba de la cama, tapandome la boca con una de sus manos y en la otra tenia su cuchillo eso era aterrador, pensaba que iba a matarme, o a mis amigos, pero me quito la mano de encima, abrio la ventana y se sento en el borde de esta.

Jeff: slender ha estado, tomando venganza contra ti. Se que no le has hecho nada pero no puedo decirte por que lo hace, si no me mata, y lo de la sonrisa, ejem.. fui yo, es que la vez que Slender te llevó al bosque me dijo que lo hiciera y pues creo que entre como en trance Psicopata mas de lo normal y me deje llevar.

Lo miré, y puse cara de duda, la verdad no sabia que decir.

Skaler: Entonces ¿Que voy a hacer?

Jeff: la verdad, no tengo idea, tratare de hacer algo, no deberia dejar que te maten.

Skaler: ¿Jeff the killer defendiendo a alguien? ¿encerio?

Jeff: O sea no es que... amm pues es que tu... Slender esta mal. Me tengo que ir, no quiero que el me venga a buscar.

Skaler: jeff ¡espera!

Se fue por la ventana y corri hacia ella y pude ver que él bajo por un arbol muy rápido en eso, Aiden y jade despertaron, tenia que decirles que pasó

Aiden: Skaler ¿Con quien hablabas?

Jade: Escuchamos que dijiste "espera" ¿por que la ventana esta abierta? Hace mucho frio (cerrando la ventana)

Skaler: Si les digo no me creerán

Aiden: ¿Quien estuvo aqui? Tienes que decirnos

Skaler: Está bien, era (nerviosa) e-era Jeff.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres como por 5 min. Y nadie decia nada hasta que

Aiden: ¿Que te dijo?

Skaler: Me dijo que lo que está haciendo slenderman es por vengarse.

Jade: Pero, ¿ Y tu que le hiciste? (Sarcasmo)

Skaler: ¡Obvio que nada! Ni siquiera sabia que era real

Aiden: ¿Solo te dijo eso?

Skaler: si, dijo que si me contaba mas, slender lo mataba, y lo de la sonrisa, dijo que... que fue el

Aiden: ¡Hijo de p**a!

Jade: Maldito, ojala slender si lo mate

Skaler: Yo no quisiera eso chicos

Aiden: ¡¿Por que no?! ¡Mira lo que te hizo!

Me dijo señalando mi boca, sabia que estuvo mal pero, el dijo que me protegería

Skaler: me dijo otra cosa

Jade: ¿Qué te dijo?

Skaler: Que haría lo posible por convencer a slender de que no me matara.

Narrador Jeff

Estaba en el bosque, recargado en un arbol, ya habia pasado una semana sin ver a slender y a skaler apenas la habia dejado de ver hace unas cuantas horas. Desde la primera vez que acompañé a Slender a casa de Skaler, senti que ella era especial, no como todas las victimas que uno podia matar hasta cuando iba caminando por la calle, ella no, ella era diferente por eso no queria que Slender la matara y también o sea, tambien la queria matar por algo de lo que ella ni siquiera sabia y no tenia la culpa. Tal vez si la estaba empezando a querer, y hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, que no sentia algo por una persona hací, como lo estaba sintiendo. Si queria acercarme a ella, el primer obstaculo seria Aiden ya que son mejores amigos y despues esta Jade que casi son como hermanas, podia haber dos posibilidades, que me aceptaran y me quisieran como amigo, ó simplemente quisieran matarme ellos mismos. Tenia la oportunidad de poder arreglar el daño que le habia hecho, yo tenia amigos que podian hacerlo, o mejor dicho "Amiga" en especifico...

**Ha sido todo por este cap. Espero que a la gente que lo este leyendo les guste, es mi primer fanfic así que si les gusta comentenlo gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

Narrador Skaler

Era de dia ya me iba a mi casa, aun no sabía si quedarme sola ó decirle a Jade o Aiden que uno de los se quedara con migo, tenia que preguntarles.

Llegamos a mi casa entonces fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme, me bañé y me puse una camisa roja a cuadros y unos pantalones Levi's junto con mis converse grises y baje a la sala, donde estaban mis amigos, habia decidido quedarme sola.

Aiden: ¿Todo bien?

Skaler: si, claro ¿Por que?

Aiden: Solo preguntaba.

No estaba bien, al entrar a mi cuarto, vi que estaba lleno de Notas de Slenderman y tambien de su símbolo, me asusté, pero lo bueno es que él no estaba ahí. Paso como 1 hora y despues mis amigos se fueron, me quede sola, eran como las 10:00 P.M y estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, oí ruidos fuera de la casa y alcanze a ver en una ventana que alguien paso muy cercas de ella entonces fui a la cocina por un cuchillo, si esta ves slneder me queria volver a atacar, me defendería, apagué la televisión y se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que estaba afuera, entonces se abrió la puerta, corrí atras de ella silenciosamente y me escondí, era Jeff, entonces lo agarre por detras y lo gire hacia mi, pero el me empujo hasta llegar a la pared, entonces me sujeto de los hombreos contra la pared

Jeff: tranquila, solo auelta el cuchillo, no te haré daño

Dude en hacerlo pero solte el cuchillo y calló al suelo

Jeff: Vine por que voy a vijilar que no venga Slender

Skaler: puedo hacerlo sola

Jeff: Entonces si tu te puedes cuidar sola ¿Como fue que Slender casi te mata?

Skaler: pues...

Jeff: No te voy a dejar sola, yo me voy a quedar aqui, hasta que se haga de día

Lo mire y el a mi, hubo un silencio muy incómodo y aun me seguía sosteniendo de mis hombros

Skaler: ya pu-puedes soltarme (nerviosa)

Jeff: Lo siento, disculpa.

Skaler: Tengo mucho sueño, iré a dormir

Narrador Jeff

Su sonrisa, marcada en su cara, tenia que desaparecer, mi amiga, me habia dicho que me ayudaria, solo por que me debia un se fue a dormir a su cuarto, y yo me quedé en la sala, sentado en un sofá, ya eran como las 11:30 P.M y como yo no tengo parpados y es obvio que no puedo cerrar los ojos, no puedo dormir, así que subí las escaleras y llegué al segundo piso, entré a una habitación pero no habia nada mas que cosas en cajas y tiradas en el piso, entonces abrí la puerta que estaba a un lado de ese cuarto, que el que abrí era el de Skaler, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama pero parecia que tenia pesadillas, de hecho hasta se podia persivir la presencia de slender, entonces me acoste en su cama a un lado de ella y la abracé, despues de un rato, parecia que se habia tranquilizado, ya no tenía miedo, ni pesadillas, esa era una buena señal, podia manejar sus propias emociones aun con Slender cerca de ella, eso era muy bueno para ella.

Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, entonces me fui de su casa supe que iba a estar ya como las 7:00 a.m entonces mejor me fui de su casa, para evitarme problemas y aparte tenia que verme con mi amiga, ella era Clockwork, no éramos tan amigos pero me devia una; entonces ella me ayudaría con todo el asunto. Estaba en el bosque, habían pasado ya unas horas despues de salir de la casa de Skaler, esperando a que llegara, ya era tarde eran las 5:00 p.m pero mi sorpresa fue que no fue Clockwork la que llego, si no Slender (P**a suerte que tenia esa vez)

Jeff: ¿que haces aqui?

No me respondió nada y me arrojó un reloj con unas pocas manchas de sangre que, aun estaba fresca, me quede mirando al reloj y mire a Slender, comprendí todo, aunque el no hubiera estado con migo, estuvo en mi mente en todo momento y, sabía los planes

Jeff: (Mirando al suelo con el reloj en la mano) La mataste... (mirando a slender directamente)¡Ella no tenía nada que ver y la mataste imbécil!

Slender: podrás ver como lo hize Jeff.

Me atrapó con sus tentáculos, me sujeto de los brazos y piernas y me puso a su altura, yo forcejeaba, pero no podia liberarme, entonces con una de sus manos, toco mi frente y, todo se volvió oscuro. Derrepente estabamos en una casa abandonada, creo que ya la había visto antes, cuando andaba sin rumbo en el bosque, entonces entramos a ella, o bueno, Slender casi me daba patadas para que entrara, pero tuve que hacerlo yo mismo, en el segundo piso se escuchaba con eco que alguien gritaba "dejame ir" una y otra vez, a veces con un "por favor". Nos dirijiamos allá Slender abrio una puerta, era de donde provenian los gritos, que al parecer eran de una chica, entonces entramos, era Clockwork atada a una silla, y Slender estaba justo frente a ella, trate de irme pero un dolor me invadió completamente, como si 10 personas me golpearan a la vez, pero ese dolor era en mi cabeza, lo estaba haciendo slender, entonces tuve que regresar y, pues observar que pasaba.

Clockwork: ¡Dejame ir! Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con tus problemas, ni con los de jeff.

Slender: Lo se, pero si lograbas ayudarlo, me perjudicaría a mí

Clockwork: (nerviosa) si-si quieres no le ayudo, y te quito ese pendiente

Slender: Es que aparte, ya sabes demasiado, y no puedo dejar que te vallas.

Clockwork solo miro a Slender en silencio y algo asustada, creo que habia logrado zafarse de donde estaba atrapada, ya que rompió las cuerdas con su cuchillo, trato de salir del lugar, pero Slender corrió hacia ella y la jalo de su blusa tirandola al piso

Slender: te dije que tu no te ibas de aqui ¿verdad?

Clockwork: Pues no sera fácil para ti "Slendy"

Ella se levantó del suelo y le dió una apuñalada en el estómago a slender, (eso explicaba que cuando el fué por mi, tenia sangre en su traje) entonces el se enfado y saco sus tentáculos, con uno de ellos tomo de la pierna a clockwork y la golpeó contra la pared, haciendo que se hiciera una herida en su frente, y parecia que no sè miraba bien, Slender tomó ventaja de eso y la golpeo en la cara, pero ella lo volvio a apuñalar. Parecia que si le dolió, ya que dió unos pasos hacia atrás y ella aprovecho y lo pateó pero el se recupero y la atrapó en el suelo con todos sus tentáculos, sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados, no tenía salida, entonces Slender tomó el cuchillo que era de ella.

Slender: Una gran asesina, muere con su propia arma, que irónico ¿no crees?

Puso el cuchillo en el cuello de ella y comenzo a cortarla, me voltee y no miré, pero parecia como si yo sintiera el mismo dolor, yo no miraba, solo cerre los ojos, y escuchaba como gritaba mientras que el la mataba, ella se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y yo en su dolor, sentia que me iba a desmayar, no podia soportarlo, casi sentía que también yo me desangraba y Slender, solo reia (ni yo era tan sádico) hasta que no pude más y tuve que volver a mirar, casi terminaba y ella, agonizaba, al final aún no moría, entonces Slende se levanto del piso y con uno de sus tentáculos, la atravesó, matandola ahora si, definitivamente al instante, Despues de eso, el se acercó a ella y le quito el reloj de su cara y lo guardó, entonces volvió a ver oscuridad, y volvimos al bosque, el me soltó y caí al suelo, y estaba lloviendo

Jeff: ¡Eres un idiota te voy a matar!

Me iba a lanzar sobre el, pero se desapareció, aun me dolia el cuello y la cabeza, y lo unico que pude hacer fué ponerme de rodillas en el piso y gritar, tenia que sacar toda la ira que tenia, y no tenia animos de matar a nadie, asi que solo grité y llore por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me dirigía a la casa de Skaler, ya no tenia a donde ir y aparte queria hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que pasó, entonces toque la puerta, creo qu veces y me abrió ella pero al mirarme se asusto y se alarmó

Skaler: (asustada) ¡¿que te paso en el cuello Jeff?!

Me toqué el cuello y tenía la misma herida de Clockwork, y me estaba desangrando, no se como rayos sucedió , pero ahi la tenía, me estaba mareando asi que mejor me sente en el suelo con la ayuda de Skaler, estabamos afuera de la casa, ya que ni siquiera alcancé a entrar, ella se miraba muy preocupada y asustada, no sabia que hacer, entonces presionó un poco mi cuello, para que dejara de sangrar )y si que me ayudó) y después sacó su celular con la otra mano y no se a quien estaba llamando, no podia escuchar bien lo que decia, solo se escuchaba en eco y super lejos de mí y la veia borrosa, ya que mi vista se estaba nublando

Narrador Skaler

(Por llamada telefonica)

Skaler: por favor tienes que venir, se que tu me puedes ayudar, tu sabes de esto, por favor

¿?: El no es de fiar Skaler y lo sabes

Skaler: por favor, te lo pido, si pudiera yo fuera a tu casa y me pusiera de rodillas frente a ti implorandote, pero sabes que no puedo, por favor... Aiden

Aiden: Voy para allá, Jade me acompañará

Skaler: apresurate

(Fin de llamada)


	7. Aviso )

A los que leen este fanfic:

Perdonen por la ortografia, es que cuando escribo de verdad me inspiro y amo todo lo de escribir historias, hace que pueda pensar que aveces son reales (jaja ok no) y gracias en verdad por leerlo es mi primer fic asi que tal vez alla errores pequeños por ahi

Loki: haha gracias por tu review en verdad y no te puedo adelantar nada, tienes que leer ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba tratando de que Jeff no se desangrara y muriera, estaba muy preocupada y ya queria que llegara Aiden, hasta que por fin llegó junto con Jade

Aiden: ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasó?!

Skaler: ¡No lo se, asi llego a mi casa! ¡Por favor ayudalo!

Aiden: trataré

Se llevo a Jeff cargandolo, hasta el sofá y lo puso ahi, el saco sus cosas y comenzó a trabajar

Aiden: Sería muy tarde si esperamos a que la anestesia haga efecto.

Queria decir que Jeff sentiría todo lo que le hicieran eso era muy malo, cuando Aiden le desinfecto la herida con alcohol, el comenzo a gritar, yo no queria ver, solo lo tome de la mano y le dije que todo estaria bien, entonces me fui a mi cuarto corriendo, y me tape la cabeza con una almohada para no escucharlo, pero era en vano, sus gritos eran demasiado fuertes; derrepente senti que alguien me observaba y comencé a escuchar mal, con eco, y entonces me quite la almohada y me pare de mi cama, Slender era el que estaba ahí, era tiempo de preguntas

Skaler: ¡¿Por que haces esto?!

Slender: ahora lo sabrás

Con sus tentáculos atrapó mis brazos y piernas, dejandome inmóvil y levantandome del suelo me puso a su altura, toco mi frente y aparecimos en otro lugar, era un callejón, pero no solo estabamos los dos, habia otro chico, que al parecer estaba a punto de ahorcarse con una cuerda, atada a un barrote que sobresalia de un edificio, se miraba joven como de mi edad, pero antes de que pudiera suicidarse, llego un señor, no podia verle la cara y trate de verlo de frente, pero slender me jalo con su brazo y me hizo una señal con la cabeza, que significaba "no" entonces creo que si trataba de ver al sujeto, me iba a ir mal. El señor se llevo al chico jalandolo del brazo sacandolo del callejón, entonces lo seguimos, el sujeto le iba diciendo al chico que si hacia todo lo que le dijera iba a tener una vida mejor, que podia ayudarlo, y no tenia que suicidarse, el chico se miraba pensativo, pero parecia que no le importaba nada, por el momento. El sujeto hizo que el chico entrara junto con el a un galeron grande, que estaba alejado de las demás casas, Slender y yo tambien lo seguimos. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada hasta que alguien prendió una lampara que estaba en el techo y pude ver al chico sentado en una silla y al sujeto, la luz apenas si los iluminaba a ellos dos, no podía escuchar bien lo que decían pero parecía que estaban discutiendo hasta que el sujeto le inyectó al chico un líquido verde, entonces comprendi y voltee a ver a Slender

Skaler: el...el chico...¿eres tu? ¿verdad? Pero ¿Pero que tengo que ver aquí?

Slender: Lo has comprendido, creo que podemos irnos hasta el final ahora

Aparecimos en el mismo lugar solo que, como supuse, estaría destruido entonces corria buscar al sujeto, esta vez Slender no me detuvo, el me ayudo y lo encontramos, cuando lo vimos en el suelo, el...el era... mi padre, era el en ese momento regresamos a mi habitación y yo cai al suelo con un horrible dolor de cabeza y Slender dijo que regresaría cuando jeff estuviera mejor y pudiera pelear, ya que así, no seria justo y despues desapareció. Aiden junto con Jade estaban golpeando mi puerta, repitiendo mi nombre hasta que abrí, entonces Jade me dió un gran abrazo

Aiden: ¡¿por que rayos no abrías? !

Jade: ¡hace 1:30 min. Que no sabiamos nada, no abrias la puerta! ¿que pasó?

Skaler: Habia (pausa) salido por... la ventana, no queria (nerviosa) escuchar lo que pasaba, con Jeff

Jade: ¡¿Slender te encontró?!

Skaler: No

Aiden: no vuelvas a hacer eso, tienes que avisarnos nos preocupas

Me dijo Aiden abrazandome, despues Jade hizo lo mismo. Horas mas tarde, ellos se fueron a su casa, y yo fui aver como estaba Jeff, estaba dormido en el sofa, entonces mejor yo me fui a dormir tambien.

NARRADOR JEFF

Todo fue horrible, el dolor era insoportable, estaba seguro de que iba a morir, pero trate de soportarlo, no podia dejar sola a Skaler, y menos con el problema que tenia ahora con Slender, ya habia despertado eran como las 2:00 a.m según el reloj de la sala de Skaler, me sentia un poco mareado y aun me dolia mucho el cuello, de pensar que Slender le hizo lo mismo a Clockwork, pero el lo iba a pagar muy caro. Me senté en el sofá y después me levante y subí las escaleras, parecia como si tuviera que subir miles de pisos, mendolia horrible el cuello cada vez que me movia mal asi que fui despacio. Llegué a la puerta de el cuarto de Skaler y la abrí cuidadosamente ella estaba dormida, queria tomar su computadora para contactar a alguienque me podia ayudar a acabar con Slender, el era Ben Drowned, todo mundo sabe que el puede ir por i atravez de lgun aparato o videojuego eledtronico siue era la foa mas fácil, entre en el baño de la habitacion, y entre a una página que yo se que Ben siempre usa para matar o sacar un buen susto a los chicos que lo buscaban. No tardo casi nada en comenzar hacerme preguntas la pagiana, era Ben, le dije que yo era Jeff the killer obvio no me creyó y la computadora empezó a pixelearse, y el asomó su cabeza por la pantalla

Jeff: Hola ¿como te va? (Sarcastico)

Ben: ¡¿Jeff?! ¡¿Pero que demonios haces aqui?!

Jeff: Te dije que era yo ¿o no?

Ben: si pero pense que era falso, que pasa ¿por que me buscaste?

Jeff: necesito tu ayuda, y tu me deves un favor, ¿Te acuerdas?

Brn: Si me acuerdo, oye pero, 2 preguntas ¿por que estamos en el baño hablando tan bajo? Y la otra ¿Que rayos le paso a tu cuello?

Jeff:por eso necesito tua ayuda, fue Slender, casi me mata y quiere matar a otra persona

Le dije abriendo la puerta del baño, señalando hacia Skaler que aun seguía dormida.

Ben: A okay, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo contra Slender, cree que puede hacer todo lo que quiere con nosotros pero no es así.

Tiempo despues de hablar con Ben aceptó, y me dijo que trataria de convencer a mas de los nuestros a que se nos unieran y atacar a slender juntos. Salí del baño y me puse de rodillas junto a la cama de Skaler, quedando se pudiera decir, cara a cara, en verdad yo la queria demasiado Creo que estaba enamorado de ella, se miraba tan indefensa dormida, sin ninguna preocupación, literal como si fuera una niña apenas dejaba de ser auna adolecente me incline hacia ella, procurando no hacer ruido, yo ya estaba de pie y me quede aun mas cercas.

NARRADOR SKALER

Estaba dormida, y derrrepente senti que alguien me besaba, tenia los labios frios, eso fue lo primero que pude sentir abrí un poco los ojos y era jeff entonces yo lo abracé, senti que se sobresalto pero yo le correspondi besandolo también para que supiera que yo estaba bien y no enojada por asi decirlo. El me rodeo por el cuello y senti escalofrios por sus manos frias, en verdad estaban muy frias. Despues de un momento, dejamos de besarnos, y el ya de iba

Skaler: ¿a donde vas?

Jeff: A la sala

Skaler: Quédate con migo

El asintió y se acostó a un lado de mi y me abrazó, me quedé abrazada de el hasta que, me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, Jeff estaba hacia el otro lado dandome la espalda y yo mirando hacia el techo, tal vez se pueda pensar que "paso algo" pero no, no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, que solo les interesa la gente por sexo. Me senté en la cama, parecia que Jeff no se dio cuenta, y mire por la ventana razonando toda la situación.

NARRADOR JADE

Me dirigia a la casa de Skaler, quedaba muy cercas de la mía. La puerta estaba abierta, no tenia llave así que entré, jeff no estaba en la sala, alyo que se me hizo muy sospechoso, o sea el y Skaler se quedaron SOLOS anoche y no estaba ahí donde se quedo anoche, subi las escaleras la habitación de Skaler y toque la puerta pero la abri sin que respondiera

Jade: Hey Skaler donde esta Jeff...ah-ahhhhhhhhhh!¡¿pero que rayos ha pasado aquí?!

Skaler: ¡Jade, no es lo que parece!

Jade: Ven Skaler, necesitamos hablar.

NARRADOR SKALER:

Rayos, Jade habia pensado lo que menos quería que la gente pensara

Jade: dime que fue lo que paso (seria)

Skaler: no es lo que piensas solo fue un beso, te lo juro!

Jade: ¿Segura que no feu mas allá de un beso?

Skaler: muy segura.

Jade: oye

Skaler: que pasa

Jade: y, ¿Como fue el beso?

Me dijo ya sin estar enojada, volvía a ser ella, bromista y divertida como antes.

Skaler: Eso no se dice Jade

Me puso cara de bebé enojado, pero aun asi no le contaria nada, Jeff solo me besó a mi, entonces solo seria nuestro recuerdo.

Un poco mas tarde Jeff vino con nosotras al piso de abajo y desayunamos al terminar comenzamos a platicar.

Jeff: Pedí ayuda a alguien

Skaler: ¿A quien?

Jeff: Ben Drowned y Eyeless Jack.

**GrGracias por leer esta historia, qveces algunas tienen una cancion que las define, a mi me gustan 2 para esta **

**● Insanity (vocaloid)**

**● Don't you dare forget the sun **

**okay bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Jade me miro con cara de entusiasmo, yo sabía que a ella le encantaba Ben Drowned, era su creepypasta favorita, y esperen a que Aiden sepa que eyeless Jack vendrá.

Jade: ¿aceptaron venir a ayudarnos?

Jeff: Si, ayer hable con Ben y dijo que si

Skaler: Tendremos al menos algunas ventajas

Jeff: Eso espero

Como a las 2:00 P.M Aiden llegó a mi casa, y le contamos todo como supuse puso cara de "o dios no puedo creerlo" pero ellos no venian a tomarse selfies ni a firmar autógrafos, venían a ayudar a que no mataran a ninguno de nosotros.

NARRADOR SLENDERMAN

Sabia que Jeff iba a pedir a yuda, entonces dije ¿por que no puedo hacerlo yo?. Fui a buscar entonces a Jane the killer y Ticci Toby. Iba a tener dificultades con 1 de ellos para convercerlos, pero ya tenia un plan, primero fui con Jane the killer, ella aceptaría sin ningún problema.

Jane: Que quieres Slender.

Slender: Quiero pedirte un favor Jane, tiene que ver con asesinar a Jeff.

Jane: ¿Que es lo que voy a tener que hacer yo?

Slender: Tu seras la protagonista del plan Jane, eso es obvio.

La habia convencido, ella acepto ahora tenía que ir con Ticcy Toby el seria mas dificil, tendría que manipular su mente.

NARRADOR JEFF

Teniamos que tener cuidado al enfrentarnos con Slender, segun yo los unicos que iban a pelear serían Ben, Eyeless y yo pero por precaución, que sabiamos que era una posibilidad que slender fuera a buscar a Skaler y tal vez a sus amigos, teniamos que enseñarles a defenderse. Esa misma tarde llegarian Ben Drowned y Eyeless Jack

Jeff: Skaler, necesito que me acompañes a esperar a Ben y Eyeless al bosque

Skaler: Si claro, vamos

Salimos y parecía que iba a llover o bueno de hecho estaba pasando pero muy ligeramente, nadie decia nada en el camino, ni de lo que podía pasar, ni de lo que pasó aquella noche que estuve en su habitación, era como si no hubiera sucedido, o como si ella no lo quisiera recordar. Llegamos al lugar donde habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos Ben, Eyeless y yo pero antes tenia que enseñarle algo a skaler

NARRADOR SKALER

El se quedo de pie y volteo hacia mi

Jeff: Aqui esperaremos a los otros. Pero mientras llegan, toma

Me extendió una mano en la que traía un cuchillo

Skaler: (sorprendida) amm. ¿esto que significa?

Jeff: Si va a haber pelea, slender no se rendirá y de todos modos va a querer matarte, asi que pense que debes aprender a defenderte

Tome el cuchillo, lo que decía era coherente y también lógico

Jeff: Slender jamas pensará que alguien como tu podrá atacarlo, ya que sabe que le tienes miedo y esa sera una ventaja. Ahora, trata de atacarme

Skaler: (nerviosa) Esta bien

Corrí hacia el, ya que se había alejado un poco de mi, y trate de taclearlo, iba a lograrlo pero el tomo mi brazo y lo dobló, poniendome contra el suelo, me dolía un poco, aunque sabia que me dolería mucho mas si no fuera un entrenamiento

Jeff: Slender es mucho mas alto que tu, trata con otro ataque

me puse de pie y esta ves lo patee en el abdomen y lo derribe, dejando y cuchillo listo para clavarselo en su cuello, pero el logro safarse de eso y que do encima de mi, poniendo su cuchillo en mi estomago.

Jeff: Buen movimiento, pero parece que aun te sigo ganando.

seguimos practicando, el me golpeaba pero no tan fuerte, yo, no media mi fuerza y a veces si lo golpeaba demasiado fuerte, (al menos significaba que estaba aprendiendo algo xD) estaba logrando poder esquivar y bloquear los ataques, pero no poder atacar, mientras seguíamos haciendo esto, comenzó a llover mas entonces no fuimos abajo de un árbol, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una silueta y cuando tratamos de ver, esta desapareció y llego justo enfrente de nosotros

Jeff: pero que rayos! odio que llegues así. No puedes llegar como una persona normal?

Ben: Cállate Jeff pareces nena, ni si quiera tu amiga se asusta, lo bueno es que estoy aquí no?

Alguien llego por detrás de nosotros, era Eyeless Jack, el si me saco un susto, no me lo esperaba pero, ya había llegado quien nos podía ayudar, podíamos regresar a casa.

Por alguna razón me llego la intuición de que tenia que revisar mi celular y tenia como 6 mensajes de Aiden, los revise y decían "AYUDANOS, REGRESA" eso me asusto, le ensene los mensajes a los chicos y comenzamos a correr a la casa, lo bueno que no nos había quedado lejos así que llegamos rápido, pero cuando abrí la puerta, "EL" estaba ahí...

**hasta yo me quedo en suspenso, que pasara con mis amigos? quieren el final ya? que quieren que pase con jeff y skaler? por favor comenten así sabre que les gusta o no gracias por leer este capitulo**

**KIRA: hahaha seguramente viniste a dar aqui por Zalgo y aun no se si abra "algo" entre Skaler y Jeff... A no seeeer...**


	10. Aviso super pequeño xD

**Parece que les esta gustando este fic, gracias en verdad a los que leen esto los quiero x3**

**Loki: pues al parecer tus sospechas si eran ciertas hehe xD la verdad es que el beso... Tambien me gusto a mi ;D**

**Snice: Claro, haber si puedo publicar capítulos esta bien no te preocupes :)**

**Gracias sigan atentos al fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

Entre a mi casa y Slender estaba ahí, mis amigos estaban en el suelo, Aiden estaba inconsciente y tenia una herida en la cabeza, parecía que se desangraba y Jade estaba inconsciente en las escaleras, pero lo bueno era que ella no estaba herida.

Slender: Como ven, yo estoy preparado, y puedo llegar cualquier día y a cualquier hora como ahora, cuídense entre ustedes o podrá pasar lo mismo, sus amigos siguen vivos, si no hubieran llegado hubiera sido demasiado tarde

Jeff: Eres un hijo de-!

slenderman desapareció y Jeff no alcanzo a poder ni siquiera a tocarlo, Ben Drowned corrió hacia Jade para ayudarla, Jeff y yo fuimos con Aiden y Eyeless Jack se quedo en la entrada

Skaler: Aiden, dios mio tenemos que llevarte a un hospital ahora, por favor despierta!

Aiden: CREO QUE LA QUE NECESITARA UN HOSPITAL SERA OTRA PERSONA

Lo mire a los ojos asustada, el me miraba fijamente, y cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos entre todo su fleco, esa persona que estaba frente a mi ya no era Aiden, sus ojos eran color rojo, ya no eran cafes, el habia desaparecido, y cuando trate de apartarme "Aiden" el se lanzo a mi y me agarro del cuello y me estrello con la pared, me dio una patada en el estomago y cai al piso escupiendo sangre, Jeff trato de defenderme, pero Aiden lo knoqueo, quien aya sido esa persona era demasiado fuerte. El comenzó a patearme en el suelo, y yo vomitando mas sangre. Eyeless Jack se puso detrás de el, y me hizo una señal con su cuchillo, se refería a que si quería que lastimara a Aiden, yo asentí, Eyeless Jack le dio una apuñalada a Aiden en la espalda y callo al piso, quedamos frente a frente los dos el solo cerro sus ojos y se noto que salio una lagrima de ahí quede inconsciente.

NARRADOR AIDEN

NARRADOR AIDEN

Estaba en el suelo, skaler frente a mi, Jeff inconsciente y Eyeless Jack tenia un cuchillo con sangre en la mano, no sabia que pasaba, los recuerdos iban y venian, todo era confuso en mi mente, se oian voces en mi cabeza, senti algun tipo de liquido en mi espalda, asi que me revise con la mano para ver que era, y fue sangre, creo que habia entendido, yo los habia atacado y solo se defendieron, mire a Skaler asustado y sorprendido y ella me miro también, ella quiso tocar mi mano pero me aleje de ella en ese instante y me levante como pude, me estaba desangrando por la espalda y tambien estaba llorando, salí corriendo de ahí pero antes pude ver que Jedf ayudaba a Skaler a ponerse de pie y le estaba diciendo "tenemos que seguirlo" entonces corrí lo mas rapido que pude, no iba a permitirme hacerles mas daño, y menos a mi mejor amiga Skaler, llegué a una casa abandonada, parecia muy vieja, me dolia la cabeza y me estaba desangrando asi que caí al piso el dolor era insoportable, no sabia que hacer, solo gritaba y todavía lo peor fue que el pecho comenzaba a dolerme también y el aire me faltaba eso no lo entendia, hasta que senti como si alguien estuviera abriendo mi estómago desde adentro, creo que sabia que estaba pasando, mis gritos se volvian mas fuertes, no tenía idea de que pasaba tenía miedo, hasta que un tentaculo salio de mi, y despues otro hasta que fueron 4 yo vomitaba sangre estaba muriendo, entonces de mí, salió El

Slender: Me has hecho muy útil, pero solo eres un obstaculo para poder matar a Skaler

Aiden: Tu-tu no lo lograrás Slen-der

Me ahogaba, no tenia aire

Slender: Pude corroper tu mente, y crei que seria mas dificil ¿que te hizo pensar que no podria matar a tu amiga?

El estaba manchado de mi sangre y el cesped también,despues de hablar, desapareció, había más sangre fuera de mi que dentro, este era el fin.

NARRADOR JEFF

Todos fuimos a buscar a Aiden, nos separamos en grupos, Jade y ben juntos, Skaler y yo, Eyeless Jack se fue por su parte, Skaler apenas podia caminar, yo le habia dicho que se quedara en su casa, pero ella se negó, caminamos un buen rato hasta que vimos a alguien en el suelo

Skaler: ¡Aiden!

Jeff: Skaler ¡espera!

Ella corrio hacia el sujeto y se puso de rodillas al lado de el, efectivamente era Aiden, ella estaba llorando yo solo la abrazaba

Skaler: ¿¡por que a el Jeff!? Slender solo queria matarme a mi ¡No a aiden!

Jeff: No tengo idea de que pasa, tenemos que irnos

Skaler: ¡No quiero apartarme de el! ¡Es mi amigo!

Jeff: ¡ESTA MUERTO SKALER! ¡¿que no entiendes?!

Ella se quedo en shock, no debí gritarle fue un error, de hecho creo que se asusto y se aparto un poco de mi

Jeff: Lo-lo siento no queria, decir eso, solo es que no quiero que te pase lo mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

Me fui a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, no queria ver a nadie ni siquiera a Jade que era mi mejor amiga, yo solo no podia dejar jar de llorar y pensar en Aiden, no queria que pasara lo mismo con Jade ni con nadie mas, todo esto era mi culpa, no sabia que hacer. Yo estaba boca abajo en mi cama, tapandome la cabeza con mis sabanas pero senti una mano fria en mi espalda

¿?: Todo,estara bien

Se escucho una voz, era casi un susurro de lo baja que era, no me asuste, creo que no habia razon de hacerlo, me sente en mi cama y cuando vi quien estaba en mi habitación, era

Skaler: ¡¿A-Aiden?!

Las lagrimas corrian por mis ojos, lo que estaba pasando, tecnicamente no podía ser real. Pensé, "si solo es mi imaginación, no puedo tocarlo" entonces lo abracé

Skaler: ¿Eres-eres real?

Aiden: Solo quiero decirte que te quiero, no puede despedirme pero, ahora tengo que hacerlo

Skaler: ¡No te vayas! ¡No te voy a soltar!

Aiden: Tengo que irme

Skaler: (llorando) Entonces...¡Llevame contigo!

Aiden: Creo que no es lo correct-

Skaler: ¡Se que puedes solo hazlo! Sabes que es peor si me quedo aqui

NARRADOR JEFF

Iba a entrar a la habitacion de Skaler y cuando abri la puerta ella estaba abrazando a... ¡¿SLENDER?! En ese momento el estaba a punto de atravesarla con sus tentaculos por la espalda pero yo le lanze mi cuchillo y quedo clavado en su cuello, esto hizo que se apartara de ella y parece que Skaler pudo ver quien era y corrio de el y se acerco a mi, Slenderman,desapareció como siempre.

Jeff: ¡¿Estas bien?!

Skaler: Si, eso creo

Jeff: ¡¿Como pudiste creer que era el?! Sabes que el esta-

Skaler: Muerto, lo se, pero el "Aiden" que me hablo, estoy segura que no era Slendeman

Jeff: Es imposible que hubiera sido el

Skaler: Lo se, pero es que Slender sabe como engañarnos

NARRADOR JADE

Estaba afuera de la casa, a un costado de la puerta sentada en el piso, mis ojos aún estaban algo cansados por llorar, no podía creer lo de Aiden. En eso Ben salio de la casa y se sentó junto a mi

Ben: No deberias estar aquí afuera sola (pausa) Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo

No sabia que responderle, me sentia mal

Jade: El no tuvo que haber muerto.

Ben: Ninguno debería Jade, no dejaré que nadie muera, menos tú.

Eso me parecio muy extraño y mas viniendo de el, pero disimule mi duda con un gesto de seriedad.

Ben: Estoy cansado de que Slender haga con nosotros lo que se le pegue la gana, esa es por una de las causas por las que estoy aquí

Jade: Bueno, esa es una buena razón, a mi solo me involucraron en esto, y no quise dejar a mi amiga sola, jamas quisiera que le hicieran algo

Ben: No te preocupes, Jack, Jeff y yo las ayudaremos

Eso me hizo tranquilizar un poco aun que me daba miedo tener que estar en todo este asunto.

NARRADOR SKALER

Estaba en mi cuarto sola, los demás estaban dormidos en la sala, Ben en el suelo, Eyeless en un sofá y Jade en el cuarto que estaba al costado del mío, Jeff habia estado hace unos momentos con migo pero dijo que saldría a vijilar que todo Estuviera bien, yo estaba sola, pero derrepente sentí que me mareaba y me desmayé, comenze a tener visiones era como una pesadilla, yo estaba en el bosque y Slender frente a mi, voltee a mis costados y en el suelo estaba jeff, Jade, Eyeless Jack y Ben, todos estaban muertos; algo se me hizo extraño, yo tenia toda mi ropa llena de sangre pero no tenia ninguna herida, entonces el se acerco mas a mi

Slender: Has hecho un excelente trabajo, aunque yo no hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a la gente que me ayudo.

Mire mis manos, tenía un cuchillo en la derecha y la izquierda llena de sangre, yo había matado a mis amigos, eso era algo que jamás hubiera hecho, solte el cuchillo y callo al suelo, me quite mi sudadera y trate de limpiar la sangre pero era demasiada, de pronto todo se volvio oscuro, no podia ver absolutamente nada, pero podia escuchar cosas, eran llantos y gritos de dolor y desesperacion, palabras de piedad y ruidos de golpes, el ruido me invadia no podia escapar de el, entre tantos gritos comenze a escuchar las voces de Jade y Aiden

Skaler: ¡¿Jade?! ¡¿Aiden?! ¡¿Dónde estan?!

Nadie me respondía pero de un solo golpe los sonidos cesaron y todo fue silencio y oscuridad aún. Tenia miedo pero de la nada 1 tentaculo me atraveso de frente y llego hasta detras en mi espalda, despues fue otro y otro hasta que fueron 4, el dolor era horrible y real aun que fuera solo un sueño hasta que de un sobresalto desperté

Jeff: (en voz baja) ¡¿Skaler que te paso?!

Skaler: Estoy bien, so-solo tenia pesadillas

Se me salio una lagrima, Jeff solo me abrazó y yo tambien a él los dos estabamos sentados en la cama

Jeff: Jamás dejaré que te pase algo lo sabes

Skaler: Lo se Jeff, y por eso y muchas cosas mas te amo

Despues de eso el me besó tomandome con una mano el costado derecho de mi cara, ya no había sido como la primera vez, ahora no era tan frio como antes, solo que creo que duro más. Despues de eso nos acostamos en mi cama, yo quedé abrazada a el y el a mí hasta dormirnos.

A la mañana siguiente el no estaba conmigo, tal vez habia salido a vijilar todo o no se, me fui a dar un baño, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podia estar un poco relajada, pero esa perspectiva se fue cuando recorde la pesadilla que tuve anoche, en la que yo habia matado a todos y despues yo mori, el agua que corria por mi me hizo recordar la sangre que tenía mi ropa y la que salia de mi; me bañé lo mas rapido que pude para quitar esa sensacion de mi y me puse ropa limpia, despues fui al piso de abajo, en la mesa estaba Jade y Ben desayunando, Eyeless Jack estaba solo ahi sin comida

Skaler: Hola, creo que ustedes ya se adelantaron, ¿Por que Jack no esta desayunando como ustedes?

Ben: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Jade: El come, ajam... (come un poco de cereal) ¿enserio no te acuerdas?

Skaler: No

Ben: Come riñones, acuerdate de sus fotos en internet, el salio en la madrugada, a mata tipos y pues ya te imaginaras

Me dijeron Jade y Ben cuando comian cereal,En el comedor de la cocina, Jeff llego poco tiempo despues, me saludo de beso y se puso a desayunar, quien sabe donde estaba, de eso no me enteré. Ese dia no paso nada, gracias al cielo, y todo estuvo bien como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, dormi bien y tambien los demas, al siguiente día, ya como a las 6:00 p.m Jeff y Jade salieron al bosque, esta vez ella quiso acompañarlo

NARRADOR VISUAL

Jeff y jade estaban en el bosuqe, los dos no decian nada, no hablaban entre ellos, tal vez por no tener nada que platicar ó por que jade le tenia miedo. Derrepente, Jeff se detuvo en medio del bosque

Jade: Jeff, ¿por que te detienes?

El no le contesto, le estaba dando la espalda, pero despues ella se puso frente a el

Jade: ¿Que tienes?

Jade se estaba inquietando y poniendo nerviosa, Jeff seguia sin contestarle, pero lo que sucedia con el, ella no podía persivirlo, dentro de su cabeza estaban resonando muchas voces, pero solo una de ellas lo controlaba. De la nada el pateó a Jade y la hizo caer al piso

Jade: ¡¿Por que hiciste eso Jeff?!

Jade estaba en el piso y Jeff se acercó a ella y saco su cuchillo, llego al punto de que su cara quedase muy cercas de Jade

Jeff: Jeff ya no esta aqui, pero me aprendi su frase "GO TO SLEEP"

Jade quedo aterrada al escuchar eso, ella trato de escapar pero jeff la jalo del brazo y la volvio a tirar al piso, la pateo y despues le dio una apuñalada en el estomago, despues otra en su costado y una en la pierna

Jade: Je-ff ¿do-donde es-tas?

Despues de que Jade decia sus ultimas palabras, Jeff le clavo el cuchillo directo en su corazón y ella murio ppcos minutos despues

NARRADOR JEFF

Estaba en el bosuqe y estaba sintiendo que alguien me controlaba, comenze a atacar inconcientemente a Jade y despues de eso, la maté, yo no lo estaba haciendo estaba impactado cuando la vi muerta en frente de mí, tiempo después escuche a Skaler, Ben y Jack viniendo, creo que Jade habia estado gritando y cuando llegaron

Skaler: ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!

Ben: ¡Te voy a matar hijo de p**a!


	13. Chapter 13

Skaler corrio hacia Jade para tratar de ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde, mientras que Ben Drowned me golpeo en la cara y Eyeless le ayudo pateandome

Jeff: ¡Alto dejenme hablar!

Ben: ¡Te aseguro que ella tambien pidio que pararas! ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE!

Me dijo y me pateo la cara, haciendo que me sangrara la nariz, Eyeless me lastimó un brazo con su cuchillo, pero esta vez me defendí y saqué el mío y le di en los tobillos haciendolo caer y jalé a Ben al piso y comenzamos a golpearnos entre los dos, en un momento el estaba encima de mi golpeandome, y pude alcanzar a ver a Skaler abrazando a su amiga que lamentablemente, yo había matado de alguna manera extraña. Logré dejar inmovil a Ben en el suelo, sujentandolo de sus brazos y pude hablarle (bueno gritarle)

Jeff: ¡Yo no la maté! ¡SLENDER ESTABA EN MI PUTA MENTE!

Ben Drowned dejó de forcejear y volteo a verme, entre su fleco se miraban sus ojos, parecia que estaba...¡¿llorando?! No me sorprendió que llorara sangre, si no que estuviera llorando por alguien.

Ben: (llorando) Ella no tenia que morir, de hecho nadie debe de morir. (Pausa) Pero slender lo pagará.

NARRADOR SKALER

Mi mejor amiga estaba muerta, yo no la dejaba de abrazar y jeff estaba discutiendo con Ben, era la peor escena que podia haber, no queria dejarla ahí, ahora si estaba sola, mis "hermanos" ya se habian ido, escuche que jeff dijo que slender fue quien controlo su mente y el no la habia matado, senti un poco de alivio al escuchar eso. Pude ver que Jeff se quitó de encima de Ben Drowned, habian dejado de pelear, pero Ben estaba llorando y se fue de ahí corriendo, Jeff y Eyeless se quedaron sentados en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, yo los estaba mirando con mi vista nublada gracias a las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, Jeff se tomo la cabeza por un momento, y comenzo a reir y llorar a la misma vez, eso me asustaba, el no levantaba la mirada, seguia viendo al suelo

Jeff: hahaha...ha..HAHAHAHAHAHA (risa psicopata) ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE UYES HIJO DE PERRA?! (Mirando hacia arriba) HAHAHAHAHAHAH ¡CUANDO TE VEA TE MATARÉ! ¡¿ME OLLES SLENDER?! ¡TE MATARÉ! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

grito mientras reia y lloraba, no sabia que hacer, se notaba que el estaba tembloroso, mire a mi alrededor y a mi derecha sentado estaba... Aiden

Aiden: No te preocupes, ya pasara todo.

Parpadee rápido y después él desapareció; me desmayé y no supe que sucedió.

NARRADOR BEN DROWNED

Me fui de ese lugar, no soportaba todo lo que sucedía en aquél momento, pero tenia que regresar, estaba llorando por varias cosas, era por Jade, por lo que hizo Slenderman con Jeff etc. Estaba enfadado de que Slender pudiera hacer lo que le plazca, y eso ya me habia cansado.

NARRADOR SKALER

Desperté en mi cama al siguiente día, no se quien me trajo pero lo bueno es que yo estaba en mi casa, me bañé y me puse ropa limpia y fui al piso de abajo, estaban Eyeless y Jeff en la sala, me sente en un sofa individual, nadie decia nada, era un silencio superIncomodo, hasta que Jeff se puso de pie y se fue, yo no le pregunte a donde iba, tal vez iba a buscar a Ben que era lo mas logico y probable, entonces Eyeless tomo un cuaderno que tenia cercas de el y comenzo a escribir, despues me enseñó lo que habia escrito, dcia "Hola" ahora lo recuerdo, el no puede hablar, devido al disparo que le destrozo sus cuerdas vocales. Despues del mensaje que puso, escribió uno que decía

Eyeless: *lamento lo sucedido, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos*

Skaler: Gracias

Le dije con una sonrisa.

NARRADOR JEFF

Andaba en el bosque buscando a Ben, pero se me havia dificil encontrarlo, pero lo que si encontre fue una nota en un arbol, y decía "NO DEBERIAS IR MUY LEJOS DE SU CASA" Me preocupe, me apresure a buscar a Ben y gracias al cielo lo encontré, de hecho el venia caminando en rumbo hacia la casa y me lo topé

Jeff: ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! (Mostrando la nota)

Ben: Ho rayos hay que correr

Ibamos a comenzar a correr cuando Ben me dijo algo

Ben: ¡Recorde algo, yo puedo teletransportarme!

Jeff: Perfecto, llega antes que yo y te veo en la cas-

No pude decir nada mas ya que Ben me abrazó e hizo que pudieramos teletrasnportarnos, eso fue muy raro, pero no podia ni debia quejarme ya que llegamos muy rapido y eso era ventaja para nosotros; llegué a la casa y abri la puerta muy fuerte

Jeff: ¡Eyeless! ¡¿Que te pasó?!

El estaba en el suelo medio inconsciente, lleno de sangre trataba de que voviera a razonar y que despertara bien, pero lo unico que pudo mostrarme,fue una nota de slender en la que el estaba dibujado, entonces supe que algo andaba mal, muy mal de hecho, despues de que me enseñó eso, me señaló el sótano, (las escaleras hacia abajo) Ben y yo nos dirijimos hacia alla, tratamos de abrir la puerta pero no se podía adentro se escuchaba la voz de alguien

¿?: ¡Dejame ir! ¡vete ya!... ¡ALEJATE JANE!

Jeff: ¡Skaler esta adentro!

Ben: (pateando la puerta) ¡esto es inútil jeff!

Jeff: ¡trata de teletransportarte!

Ben: no puedo, alguna fuerza invisible me lo impide

Jeff: ¡Maldición!

NARRADOR SKALER

Jeff habia salido, y Jack y yo nos quedamos en casa, el me escribia mensajes y yo respondia hablando (una rara forma de hablar) pero alguien comenzó amtocar la puerta demasiado fuerte, entonces yo fui a abrir

Skaler: ¡¿Ticcy Toby?!

Toby: ...

El no respondió, me dió un poco de miedo, entonces ahí fue cuando todo empeoró, detrás de el apareció Slenderman, Jack corrió hacia mí y me aparto de la puerta para protegerme.

Slender: ¿y jeff? ¿no esta verdad? Que mal, no podrá ver como mato a su novia y su amigo.

En una fracción de segundo atrapo aJack con sus tentaculos dejandolo inmóvil

Slender: Me pregunto por que te gusta comer tanto riñones ¿será que son buenos? Dejame probar.

Atravesó a Jack con uno de sus tentáculos, eso me hizo sentir horrible, tenia odio, tristeza en ese momento, corrí hacia Slender para tratar de ayudar a Jack pero Toby me atrapó, me abrazó por detrás y no me soltaba. Yo forcejeaba al ver la espantosa escena enLa que Slender comia los riñones de Jack

Skaler: ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Detente!

Slender se hacerco a mi, mientras la boca que se formaba en su cara, se iba cerrando poco a poco llena de sangre, al igual que su traje

Slender: Pensandolo bien, creo que estaba demasiado bueno

Me dijo tocando con su mano mi estomago, eso me dio escalofrio, ¿hará lo mismo con migo? Queria llorar, pero estaba haciendome la fuerte. Alguien mas entro por la puerta, era

¿?: ¿Llegue tarde? (Mirando el cuerpo de jack) que lastima, llegue a pensar que era guapo

Slender: Guarda tus comentarios Jane.

Jane: Esta bien :(

Slender: Hey Toby, vamos al sótano.

Me llevaron al sotano, tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo ahora si. Cerraron la puerta con llave, y Toby aún no me soltaba

Jane: ¿Que vamos a hacer con esta pequeña perra?

Skaler: ¡Dejame ir! ¡vete ya!... ¡Alejate de mi JANE!

Escuche que pateaban la puerta trataban de abrirla entonces supe que eran Jeff y Ben

Jeff: ¡no te preocupes ya vamos!

Toby: aww que lindo, Jeff tratando de ayudar a su novia hahahahahaa.

Slender: Reflexione y pense: No seria justo atacarlos y matarte así como así.

Skaler: ¿No-no me matarás?

Todos se rieron de mi y se miraban entre ellos aún riendose

Slender: Hahahahahaha jamas, solo te daré, amm... como decirlo, una "pequeña ventaja"

Skaler: ¿A que te refieres?

Toby me dejo caer al suelo, y fue a detener la puerta, para que no lograran romperla

Skaler:¡Sueltame Slender?

Me atrapo con todos sus tentáculos en el suelo, brazos y piernas, no tenia idea de que iba a hacer, hasta que el se acerco a mi...

**Hola chicos como estan? hahaha los deje con el suspenso, pobre Skaler, ustedes ni se imaginan que le van a hacer... o si? **

**si creen que saben que va a pasar comente porfa ;) **

**Atte.: Ximena.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff: (Del otro lado de la puerta) ¡ Dejala en paz maldito Slender!

Slender soltó una risa super maniática y psicópata, me estaba empezando a asustar mas que antes, Jane me pateó el estómago mientras tambien ella reía

Slender: ¡JAMAS LA VOY A DEJAR JEFF! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!

Jeff: ¡haaaaaaa! (Enojado) ¡no es justo! ¡sal aqui y pelea con migo!

Skaler: Jeff, de-detente

Slender: ¡le dare ventajas jeff, no te preocupes!

Jeff: ¡Te atreves a hacerle algo, con solo tocarle un cabello yo te mat-!

Slender: ¡NO PODRIAS CON MIGO Y TE PASARIA LO MISMO QUE A JACK!

Ls lagrimas salian de mis ojos, no podia creer que ya habia matado a mis mejores amigos, y todavia tambien a Jack. Slenderman se hacerco mas a mi, y derrepente, me encajo un tentaculo en la espalda, mientras que aun me tenia atrapada con los demás, di un grito de dolor, era algo inexplicable la sensacion que tenias cuando te pasaba algo así, comenzaba a perder sangre y a desmayarme

Toby: ¡No dejes que muera aún, todavia falta lo mejor slender!

Despues de que Toby dijera eso, Jane y Slender rieron, entonces Slender me encajo en la espalda otros 3 tentaculos, mis gritos y mi llanto no paraban, en lo unico que pensaba era en que iba a morir en ese mismo momento, pero por alguna extraña razon, no lo hacia, poco tiempo despues slender me quito sus tentáculos, me estaba desangrando, mi vista se nublaba y no escuchaba muy bien, hasta que senti algo en mí, Slender ya me habia liberado, me sente lentamente en el piso, con la unicas fuerzas que me quedaban, Jef aún trataba de entrar y se oían las risas de Slender, Jane y Toby, sentia algo en mí, tenia una sensación demasiado extraña y lo sentía en mi espalda, ¿Que rayos estaba pasandome? Entonces decidí llevar mi mano hastq mi esalda, de donde provenia lo que sentia, cuando toque algo, supe que pasaba, mi mente en ese momento era un desastre...Tenía...

Jane: Creo que esta idiota apenas sabe que le pasa

Slender: ¡Sorpresa! ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? ¡Hahaha!

Tenia tentáculos, ¡ME HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO! No podia dejar de llorar, aún me dolía, estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente, Slender tomo mi muñeca, estaba a punto de... ¿¡Marcar su simbolo!? ¡joder! No gracias, yo no quiero ser proxy, trataba de soltarme pero el me tomó muy fuerte de mi brazo, pero gracias al cielo que...

Jeff: (abriendo la puerta de una patada) ¡SKALER! ¡SLENDER ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Ben: ¡¿JANE?!

Jane: Hola enano :|

Ben: Hija de put- x(

Ben atacó a Jane, y Jeff a Slender, a Toby lo habia perdido de vista, pero parece que habian herido mucho a Slender, Ben recibió una apuñalada en su hombro de parte de Jane.

Slender: ¡Vamonos!

Tomó a Jane y Toby con sus largos brazos y desaparecieron en una niebla negra, Jeff y Ben se acercarona mí.

Jeff: Skaler, quedate aquí, por favor tu no, ¡no mueras! (Llorando)

Ben me tenia de la mano, apretandola fuerte, tambien el lloraba, y Jeff me beso la frente, entre consciente o no, vi a mis 2 mejores amigos frente a mi, solo sonreían despues todo se volvió oscuro.

NARRADOR JEFF

Jeff: Skaler, por favor (llorando)

No sabia que hacer, a medida que ella cerraba sus ojos los tentaculos, iban escondiendose en su espalda, Ben estaba llorando y tenia a skaler de la mano, cuando ella se desmayó yo la abracé, solo queria que ella estuviera bien, y ahora ya mataron a Aiden, Jade, Jack, y, no queria pensar que ella también moriría, y todo por culpa de su estúpido padre, quien había empezado todo esto, daban ganas de asesinarlo, pero el ya estaba muerto, y ahora, Slender queriendo matarla a ella.

NARRADOR TOBY

Hahaha, haber que hacen despues de eso, esa vez, me senti con muchas ganas de haberla matado, pero Slenderman no me dejaba, maldito, no dejaba que nosotros lo hicieramos :c. Llegamos a la casa de Slender y entramos

Jane: Pensandolo bien Slender, ¿No estuvo mal que le dieras esa avilidad como la tuya a ella?

Slender: Mira jane, ella jamas aprenderá a utilizarlos como yo (muestra sus tentáculos) , y se los di para que supiera que se siente ser como yo y tener esto. (Señalando sus tentáculos)

Jane: Tu plan tiene ventajas y desventajas

Slender: ¿a que te refieres?

Jane: ¿y si ella aprende a usarlos?

Esa pregunta llamó mi atencion, y parece que slender tuvo que pensar en eso, y su preginta era buena ¿y si en verdad si los fuera a controlar? No bajo mi supervision, jamas dejaria que pasara eso, ni que ninguno de nosotros callera a causa de ellos, jamas podrian contra mucho tiempo para lograrlo. Subí rapido a mi habitación y cuando llegué...

¿?: Toby, ¿que fue lo que paso? Cuéntame

2¿?: Si, queremos saber

Toby: Hoddie, Masky, se que ustedes ya saben, no tengo que repetirselos

Hoddie: haha tienes razón.

Esos tipos por alguna razón siempre sabían todo

Toby: ¿por que no nos ayudan?

Masky: Ya te dijimos que no queremos problemas con el oper-

Hoddie: ¡Ash masky! ¡solo dile Slenderman!

Masky: tenemos que tenerle repeto Hoddie. Ha si, pues no estamos de ningun lado, pues como ves nosotros no ayudamos a Slenderman esta vez.

Despues de despedirnos, se fueron al bosque a matar gente que se encontraran, yo estaba pensando en lo de hoy... ME ENCANTARIA VOLVER A REPETIRLO.


	15. Chapter 15

NARRADOR BEN

Jeff y yo estabamos en la sala de estar en la casa de Skaler, habia pasado ya un dia y ella no despertaba, habiamos dicho si la llevábamos a un hospital, pero Jeff dijo que era muy arriesgado, tanto para ella como para todos, tenia razón.

Me tocaba ir a ver como estaba Skaler, eran las 8:30

p.m, subi las escaleras despacio y llegue por el pasillo a su puerta, entre a su cuarto y cerre la puerta, me sente en un lado de la cama, ella aun dormía, tenia miedo de que no fuera a despertar, de ser asi, no tendriamos idea de que hacer. Como si yo hubiera hecho magia (que de hecho puedo pero diferente) ella comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

NARRADOR SKALER

Mi cabeza y mi espalda ya no me dolian, no sentia ningún otro tipo de dolor, estaba despertando, era de noche, no sabia si era el mismo dia o si era otro, la verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado inconsciente al despertar completamente, pude ver entre la oscuridad ojos color rojo de alguien

Ben: Que bueno que has despertado

eran de Ben Drowned, cuando lo vi me alejé rapido de el, recorriendome al otro lado de la cama vi que el se sobresaltó

Ben: ¿Que tienes? (Preocupado)

Skaler: Soy muy peligrosa ahora (asustada) ti-tienes que irte ahora por favor.

Ben: tranquila se que tu no eres como ÉL tu eres diferente se que no nos harías daño

Skaler: ¿Como puedes asegurar eso?

Pude ver que la cara de Ben cambio un poco, se veia mas asustado, miro hacia mis costados

Ben: Sk-Skaler, tienes que tranquilizarte por favor

Mire hacia mi derecha e izquierda, entendí porque Ben se asustó, mis tentáculos estaban afuera de mi espalda, estaba triste, enojada, asustada, la verdad no sabia que sentir, solo lloré, abracé mis piernas hacia mi y cubrí mi cara, no quería verme, tenía miedo, Ben se acerco a mí y me abrazó

Ben: Solo, piensa en otra cosa menos eso, no dejes que los malos pensamientos te ganen, todo estara bien.

Esa frase "todo estara bien" me recordó a "alguien", pero no tenia la voluntad de pensar en ello en ese momento.

Ben: ¿quieres que llame a Jeff?

Asentí con la cabeza y segundos despues el se teletransporto hacia el piso de abajo, mis tentáculos se habian vuelto a esconder en mi espalda,

Jeff: tranquila, ya estoy aquí

Jeff entró rápido a mi cuarto y se dirigió a abrazarme, el se recargo en la pared y me acerco a el, quedando yo en se pecho, escuchando su corazón

Jeff: No dejaré que el vuelva a acercarse a tí, y si lo hace lo mataré. Sabes que yo te amo

Skaler: yo igual Jeff, te amo

Me miro a los ojos y seco mis lágrimas, acarició mi mejilla y lentamente cerré mis ojos y el atrapó mis labios con los suyos, me tomó con su mano por la cintura y yo pasé mi mano por su cuello, a pesar de que yo tenía una blusa puesta podia sentir su mano fría al igual que sus labios. Despues del beso, los 2 nos quedamos dormidos.

NARRADOR TOBY

Tenia que lograr atacar a Skaler por mi cuenta, sin que Slender se enterara, es que tenia la nesecidad de hacerlo, me daban ganas de verla sufrir, pero no a causa de los demás, si no por mí. No podia matarla si no yo tambien moriría, pero ai podia hacerle daño y nadie iba a detenerme, y quien lo intentara iba a morir.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas despues de lo que hizo Slenderman, yo estaba en mi habitación sentado en el borde de la ventana mirando hacia afuera pensando en lo que haría

¿?: No lo lograrás, no te atrevas a dañarla

Voltee hacia adentro de mi cuarto, pero no via a nadie, esa voz era masculina, jamás la había escuchado, y tampoco era Slender, tal vez es por tanta ansiedad pero eso no me detendría, yo iba a ir en ese momento a la casa de Skaler

NARRADOR SKALER

Todo era tranquilo en mi cuarto, estaba dibujando algunas cosas en mi cuaderno, Jeff y Ben no estaban, habían salido, no me quisieron decir a donde iban pero pues yo no podía obligarlos a decirme. Estaba guardando mis cosas en un cajón cuando sentí que alguien me tapó mis ojos y me rodeo por la espalda, parecia que Jeff había regresado, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, entonces me volteó hacia el pero aún no podía verlo y después me besó, me quito la mano de mis ojos y entonces

Skaler: ¿donde est-

Deje de hablar ya que el que me beso no era Jeff, sino... ¿¡TOBY!? Me alejé de el rapidamente hasta que tope con la pared,rayos no sabia que hacer, entonces Toby se me acercó y puso sus manos en la pared, quedando yo demasiado cerca de él, se miraba demasiado diferente, ya que no traía la "¿mascara?" que le tapaba solo la boca

Toby: ¿enserio creíste que yo era Jeff?

Skaler: Que quieres Toby

Toby: Tal vez te sorprenda que te lo diga pero...Te quiero a ti, solo para mi.

¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO TOBY?! Es un hijodeputapervertidojodidodelcerebro(si es que tiene)

Skaler: Largo de aquí Toby o si no-

Toby: ¡¿o si no que?! ¿vas a matarme? Hahahahaha, ni siquiera puedes controlar lo que te han dado ¿o me equivoco? A parte, tu jamas podrías matar a una persona. Solo, piensa en lo que yo podría hacer con Jeff si tu peleas con migo

Eso me dio un escalofrio, a Jeff no, a el no quisiera que le hicieran algo, primero muerta a que pase algo así

Skaler: entonces, ¿que qui-quieres de mi?

Hubo una pausa y un silencio horrible, el miraba al suelo y despues volteó a verme, una sorisa aparecio en su cara

Toby: Seras mía

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo

Toby: y si no obtengo lo que quiero (tomando su hacha de la cama) ya sabras que le pasará a Jeff.

Tiró su arma al piso y me avento a la cama, me comenzó a besar de nuevo

Skaler: ¡No lo hagas Toby por favor!

Toby: ¡Hahahahhahaha! ¡como si fuera a hacerte caso!

El me estaba abrazando y estaba besando mi cuello, pero yo recorde que siempre traia en mi bolsillo un cuchillo, entonces lo saque y le di una apuñalada en el hombro, Toby gritó y aprovechandome de su vulnerabilidad lo tire al suelo y traté de correr fuera de ahí, pero el alcanzo a lastimar mi pierna con su hacha

Toby: ¡No podras escapar!

Corri hacia lss escaleras, los ultimos 3 escalones los baje pero a causa de una caida, me levante del piso,

Mi pierna aún sangraba me sali de la casa y me escondi detras de un arbol, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Toby que salía de mi casa

Toby: ¡¿te gusta jugar a las escondidas?! ¡pues te voy a encontrar!

Me sente en el pasto, me abrace a mi misma y cerre mis ojos, no queria ver cuando me encontrara, su voz aun se escuchaba al igual que sus pasos, hasta que...

Toby: te va a ir muy mal Skaler

¿?: ¡ no si estoy yo aqui!

Sali un poco de mi escondite, Jeff habia llegado junto con Ben y empezaron a atacar a Toby, el no tenia oportunidad de defenderse, Jeff y Ben lo mataron, su cadaver estaba super mutilado, me dieron ganas de vomitar, no podia creerlo, pero a la vez, tuve una sensacion que me dio miedo, pero a la vez placer, la de ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre que intentó violarme, por que no lo mate yo... ¡que rayos! ¡yo no mato gente!

Jeff: ¡Skaler donde estas!

Iba a responderle pero me quede callada al escuchar algo, era una cancion que sonaba en mi cabeza, era demasiado fuerte como para soportarla poco despues supe cual melodia sonaba, era... _"goes pop the weasel"_

**_Hola, espero que les este gustando el fic, pronto subiré capitulo creo que la mayoría ya sabe quien saldrá en el próximo capitulo..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Aquel ser con un traje descolorido, rayas negras y blancas en sus mangas, vendas en su cuerpo, con plumas grises y descuidadas en la parte del cuello de su camisa, sus pantalones negros y tirantes también, su cara... aquella cara de blanco y la pintura de los ojos corrida y su nariz a rayas en forma de cono, incluida su sonrisa

¿?: Veo que alguien esta muy asustada y herisa tambien, deja te ayudo

Se quito una de las vendas que tenia puestas y me la apretó fuerte en mi pierna haciendo que parara un poco la sangre

Skaler: ¿Laughing Jack? (Nerviosa)

Laughing: Que bien (sonrió) ya me conoces, pense que yo era el unico que te conocía... Skaler

¡¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?! Me conoce, eso no lo podía entender, era algo que para mi, no tenia explicación

Jeff: ¡Skaler donde estas!

Skaler: Tengo que ir para allá

Trate de levantarme pero me caí, no podía mantenerme en pié

Laughing: wow (exclamó cuando caí) mejor yo te ayudo a ir con Jeff

Skaler: ¿No importa si te ven?

Laughing: Es mas importante ayudarte

Me ayudo a pararme y tambien a caminar, cuando Jeff y Ben me vieron, en su cara se reflejo alivio y Jeff corrió a abrazarme

Jeff: No te preocupes, estas bien, lo que sea que te alla hecho Toby, lo pagó y muy caro.

Voltee a ver a Toby, estaba todo mutilado en el suelo detras de Jeff y después levante la vista y estaba Ben, todo manchado de sangre hasta su cabello, tenía su espada en la mano que también tenía sangre. Me voltee a Laughing Jack junto con Jeff, mientras Ben jugaba un poco con su espada

Jeff: Gracias por ayudarla Laughing Jack, de verdad muchas gracias

Laughing: De nada, no hay problema mañana regreaare adios, y amm Jeff, cuidala.

Se fué de ahí sin decir nada más, y desapareció en los árboles

Jeff: Tenemos que ir a casa, (viendo a Ben) Hey tu, copia de Link ya deja de jugar.

¿?: Nadie se va de ninguna parte

Ben: ¡¿Masky?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

¿¡Masky llegó acompañado de Hoddie?! ¿por que ellos estaba aqui?

Hoddie: (con voz seria) Por que mataron a Toby

Masky: A Slender no le gustará esto

Me había enojado Slender me tenía harta

Skaler: ¡Pues a mi no me importa que no le guste esto! Jeff y Ben mataron a Toby porque el trato de violarme ¡TOBY QUISO VIOLARME! ¡¿Y aun ustedes preguntan por que lo mataron?!, si ustedes no quieren acabar igual, les recomiendo que se vallan AHORA

Habia logrado que mis tentáculos salieran, esta vez no tenia miedo, los mataría si no se iban, ellos dieron unos pasos hacia atras

Masky: No sera la última vez que nos vemos

Al decir eso el y Hoddie se fueron corriendo. Estaba muy enojada, pero tenia que tranquilizarme, sino podria perder el control. Poco a poco los tentáculos volvieron a su lugar y nos fuimos a mi casa.

Jeff Ben y yo nos sentamos en la sala, Ben seguia jugueteando con su espada, Jeff solo miraba al suelo, me di cuenta que los 2 estaban muy manchados de sangre

Skaler: Hey chicos, ¿no quieren cambiarse de ropa? Yo puedo limpiar la suya siquieren.

Ben y Jeff voltearon a verse por un momento, despues los dos asintieron

Ben: (hechado hacia atrás en el sofá viendo al techo) y no me digas que planeas que vistamos ropa de niña o que vas a hacer

Skaler: Se de donde puedo conseguir ropa de hombre Ben, si yo quisiera hasta los dejo en ropa interior,(Ben me volteo a ver sorprendido) pero no soy así.

Hahaha me dio mucha risa la exprecion facial de Ben cuando dije que podria dejarlos sin ropa, pero la verdad es que no me gustaria la idea

Skaler: Ahora vuelvo

Jeff: Voy a ir contigo

Skaler: Ahora regreso, puedo ir sola Jeff, no te preocupes.

Le di un beso en su mejilla y salí de mi casa, a medio camino de mi destino recorde algo "por que ya no me duele la pierna" me quité la venda que me puso Laughing Jack y, no tenia la herida como hantes, ahora era solo una cicatriz, ¿acaso Laughing tenia poderes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que si, por lo que decia en su creepypasta, el le daba todo lo que pedía "Isaac" el niño que era su "amigo" y que al ultimo Laughing mató. Llegue a mi destino, era la casa donde sabia que no podian decirme nada por Tomar algunas cosas, era la casa de Aiden, el siempre me dijo que podía entrar a su casa aunque el no estuviera, y la verdad lo que haré no es robar, solo me llevare algo de ropa por 2 días despues la devolveré, porque aunque el ya no esté aquí con migo, le sigo teniendo respeto, subí las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, escogí algo de ropa que crei que podia quedarles a Ben y Jeff y la guarde en una bolsa que tomé de su closet, junto con 2 pares de comverse puse la bolsa en la cama y me tiré al lado de ella, y cerré los ojos por un momento. Sentí que alguien se acostó a un lado de mi, y escuché una voz

¿?: Creo que no deberías de salir sola

Voltee rapidamente a un lado y era Laughing Jack

Skaler: ¡No aparezcas así por que si! Me asustaste

Me volvi a acostar pero me tape los ojos con mis brazos

Laughing: Bueno, esta bien no lo vuelvo a hacer

Skaler: (aún viendo al techo) ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Laughing: si, claro

Skaler: ¿Por que me ayudaste?

Hubo un silencio, parecía que el pensaba su respuesta

Laughing: Creo que es solo por ayudar, una buena obra, supe lo que Slender estaba haciendo, tambien supe que mato a Eyeless Jack el era uno de mis mejores a migos, en primer lugar es Jeff, creo que tambien estoy aquí por el, no quiero que Slender lo mate, y tampoco a tí

Skaler: Está bien, gracias

Laughing: Aún no me agradezcas, vamos es tarde te acompaño a tu casa

NARRADOR SLENDERMAN

Toby, Hoddie y Masky estaban fuera,no habian regresado, yo habia mandado a Hoddie y Masky a buscar a Toby, creo que debí ir a buscarlo yo

Jane: deja de estar ahi en la puerta, entra a la casa, tus hijos van a llegar mas tarde (burlesca)

Slender: ¡No son mis hijos Jane! ¡Solo son proxys!

Jane: Proxy-Hijo, pff ¿Que hay de diferencia? Hahahaha

Slender: Ya cállate Jane, creo que desde que Jeff te atacó si que te dejó mal

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla callar, hahaha maldita idiota, se fue enojada a sentarse en la sala, tiempo despues llegaron Masky y Hoddie

Slender: ¿Qué fué lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Toby?

Ellos dos voltearon a mirarse entre ellos

Hoddie: Dile tú

Masky: ¡Dicelo tu por que yo!

Hoddie: ¡Por que tu-

Slender: ¡Déjense de tonterías y díganme que paso!

Escuche a Jane reirse un poco dentro de la casa

Masky: Te lo diré de una vez, Jeff y Ben Drowned (agacho su cabeza) mataron a Toby.

No dije nada ¿¡Por que el!? Toby no, el no, no tenía que ser él

Slender: ¿por que lo mataron?

Hoddie: Quiso ammm... (volteando a otro lado) violar a Skaler, por eso lo mataron

¿Tan idiota fue Toby? Que mal, en verdad el si me importaba de verdad, dero no podia quedarme sin nadie de mi lado ¡Solo me quedaba Jane! (Creo que no me ayudaría mucho) así que fui a pedir ayuda a algunas personas, en realidad era "a ellos" Jamás me dirían que no, pero no le diria mis planes a nadie.

Salí de la casa para buscarlos pude ver a Skaler y Laughing Jack caminando, Maldito, la está ayudando, pero no los iba a atacar en ese momento, aún.

Se que las personas que busco no estan muy lejos de este bosque asi que no tarde en encontrar a uno, el estaba matando a alguien, espere a que los gritos de la persona pararan para poder ir a hablar con él. Traía su saco negro que aveces yo lo confundía con una capa y también tenía su sombrero negro puesto, aveces bromeaba diciendole que parecía detective, pero esta vez no podría bromear con él, me acerqué y el me habló

¿?: Hola, cuánto tiempo... Hermano


End file.
